


Coffee, Chemicals, Cats, and Repressed Memories

by Blusy21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Barista!Patton, I will definitely add more tags, Just at the start, Kinda Character Death?, M/M, Teacher!Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blusy21/pseuds/Blusy21
Summary: What would happen to the sides if Thomas died? Will the sides just not exist anymore? Or would something else happen?Virgil never wondered what it would be like after Thomas died. Although, when it does happen, It looks like Virgil is in an interesting situation where he is now his own person and trying to find his way through his new life while trying to figure out how he got there in the first place. Along the way, he meets some very familiar people.Or: The one reincarnation AU that is very badly planned out.





	1. Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fan fiction! So please excuse my bad writing because I just want to make a general concept of how this fic is going to go.
> 
> P.S I may add some of my own fanart for this fanfic! :) It was originally going to be a comic but I wanted to atleast do this first. So I hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: Here is a link to all of the info and fanart of this story! http://aminoapps.com/p/lhw62us

I never thought about what would happen to us when Thomas died. I think we all knew it was going to happen someday but we just didn’t want to accept that it would so fast... Life for us felt so slow, yet every day felt like a quick minute in time. Sometimes I wish I can see all my friends again. After all, we were all a part of him.

Virgil was bored. He was in his usual seat near the back of the classroom looking at his desk with a distant expression on his face. The lead on his mechanical pencil with bite marks and plastic broken off of it, was being used to doodle a small drawing of a cat on the corner of his plain light brown desk.

‘Why does this class always go so slow’. Of course I’ve had classes that felt longer than today. Like the day that I had to take notes on a boring documentary that made most of the class fall asleep, but today I just can’t put up with all these lessons I’ve already learned because I was ahead on most of the projects in this class.

The bell rings and Virgil sighs in relief. I pack up all my stuff into my backpack, and walk out of the boring classroom that felt like hell just sitting in there any longer. I walk in the loud hallways of a bunch of teenagers talking or yelling at each other. All these loud noises gives me headaches so I take my black earbuds from my jean pocket and listen to music on my phone, putting the volume really high so I can block out the sounds of others voices.

The walk back home isn’t actually that bad, maybe a good 20 minute walk near a small park I used to go to when I was younger. It’s soothing to look at some of the same scenery and kids playing in the sandbox or having fun on the play structure. People may think it’s kind of creepy watching kids when you walk by but honestly, it’s nice to see innocent kids having enjoying themselves. 

Speaking of innocent kids, I see an older kid trying to act all cool and sitting on one of the benches shouting at the littler kids playing. I take out one of my earbuds to hear what they’re saying.

“Wow what a bunch of babies, playing imaginary friends? How old are you guys? 3?”

I cringe at the boy’s dialogue and put my black earbud back in. I keep walking along the side walk and I think about that older kid.

‘Keep having fun as long as you can, because one day you’ll have to go to high school and you will be wishing to be those kids.’

Okay, that may be me self projecting on these kids but it’s true. Friendships are ruined, bad breakups, and getting prepared for the “real world”. I wouldn’t want the kid to not have friends though. Everyone should be able to have at least one good friend. I just haven’t found any friends at all though.

Anyway! I have some homework to do when I get home. ‘homework...’ It’s the worst thing to have when you just want to go home and relax for the day, but nope. You have to bring some part of school with you at home too. As long as I understand or know the thing we’re focusing on, I don’t need to do homework and right now I atleast got a good amount of A’s, couple B’s, and one C, which is good for my standards.

I’m usually ahead of everyone in most of my classes due to my anxiety and stress coming up because of deadlines, but that does not stop the teachers from giving me more homework after I’m ahead of the class by 3 assignments. Sometimes I think they do it on purpose. One day we have no homework on Thursday, but then they give you all the homework on Friday when we finally have the weekend. ‘Seriously!?’

Virgil continues on his way home and listens to the blasting of his music. He may be alone all the time but he’s pretty content with his boring life at least. 

——

When I walk up to the houses garage door, I open put in the key and press enter. The loud creak of the garage door opens slowly, and I just duck under the door once it’s opened up halfway. 

I wait for the garage door to fully open and stop moving, and then I press the button to close the garage door inside and head into the living room. 

I try not to look at the living room or kitchen when I walk into the house but, in the corner of my eye, I can still see the small sight of very familiar green beer bottles and liquor stains on the carpet. I make my way up the stairs faster then.

The creaking sound of the staircase is loud as I head upstairs, the same three doors stare at me as I walk up to the door of my room and turn the knob. 

I walk into my room and put my backpack to the side. Then, I jump onto my bed, take out my phone, and decide to scroll through Tumblr and wait to do my homework later ‘yay! Procrastination.’

The sound of loud music buzzes in Virgil’s ear as he slowly falls asleep while looking through his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry for the bad perspective! It’s my first time writing a fanfic and my grammar is pretty bad! I have read a lot of fan fictions but it doesn’t mean I would get good at writing them! Next chapter I will be changing the perspective that I think is way better! Also the transitions are short too... sorry about that.


	2. When you gotta go, you might find something you didn’t see before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil basically has to deal with harassment and semi-bullying at school. Not that bad to him though, running away from people who are chasing you may help you see something you never saw before.

After that long deserved nap, Virgil opens his backpack and takes his binder out. His binder is black with stickers of lots of bands, fandoms, and quotes. He likes to get them and decorate his it whenever he’s bored in class.

He sets down the binder down on his desk and opens it to take his homework out. ‘God, just give me a break...’ Even though he’s ahead in most of his classes, the teachers can somehow still give him more homework. 

——

 

It wasn’t until an hours later that Virgil finally finished and was sitting on his bed again. He’s sketching on a notebook, until when there’s a slight knock on his door. 

“Virgil, Dinners ready!” Virgil’s mom says. 

“Okay, ill be down in a minute!” 

he listens to what his mom has to say after but he just hears the sound of footsteps going down the stairs. 

Once Virgil is content with his sketch, he puts down the big black notebook and pencil on his bed and goes downstairs. 

The sketch was a picture of four different kinds of animals in one pose together looking peaceful together.

One was a drawing of a great deer standing gracefully with the beautiful eyes and white brown speckles on his smooth matter fur.

Another was a picture of a strong owl with it on the deer’s antlers signifying strength and wisdom. Both the stature and stare looked like that owl knew everything and anyone in existence.

By the drawing of the other two animals is a great albino lion. The mane showed much confidence and flamboyance, but that wasn’t so good in the wild. Along with the white fur, the lion’s eyes were a dark shade a green.

Finally, there was a small animal compared to the others, much scrappy and not as bold or amazing. Just a tiny raccoon sitting behind the deers hooves trying to hide away from the viewer looking at him.

Last drawing of the raccoon made it look smaller than the other three. An animal that goes through your trash, an animal who messes up your campsites, an animal that is hated by people.

The other animals though, they were special to that small raccoon.

He really missed them.

——

Virgil continues downstairs and smells the aroma of warm food being cooked on the stove with his mom setting up the dinner table.

The table is a classic old rounded wood table with three chairs. Only two having silverware and a napkin, while the other chair is left alone by itself. Virgil takes a seat at one of the chairs at the end of the table and waits for his mom finish making dinner. 

Virgil looks at the empty chair, ‘well it’s not the first time he isn’t here. I think it’s better like this anyway’ 

“It’s just you and me again sweetie.” Virgil’s mom puts his plate down for him and she gives him a warm smile.

“Thank you mom.” Virgil returns the gesture, his mouth going in a upward curve.

She returns with her own plate in hand and sits down at the dinner table on the other side of Virgil. They both have a moment of comfortable silence of just enjoying the food when Virgil’s mom asks him a question.

“So how’s school going?” She takes a bite from her food awaiting Virgil’s answer. 

Virgil flinches at the thought of school. “It’s been... good. I’ve been ahead in my classes and stuff.” He thinks of something else to say.

‘Oh, I forgot, I also need to help this new kid that’s coming to our school.’ Virgil mentally facepalms for forgetting.

“What’s wrong hun? That face your making tells me something bad happened. What’s wrong?” She says mildly concerned. 

“What? No mom, I just forgot that have to help a new kid at school in a few days.” Virgil trails off.

She gives Virgil a look that he thinks his mom means, ‘are you serious?’ But she changes the subject to something more light-hearted.

“Okay! Then how about your love life? Got any cute guys that I can look forward to meeting in the future?” She says, making the word cute a little longer.

“What!? Mom No!”

“Mom, Yes!”

“Why do you want to learn about my love life anyway?!?!” 

“Because! I’m your mom and I want to know these things! What if he’s not good enough for my sweet baby?” She teased him.

Virgil hides his face but he can feel his smile creeping up on him. He really adores his mom. She was always there for Virgil during the bad times and he is happy to have her. He really considers her part of his “true” family.

——

The sound of the alarm from Virgil’s phone wakes him up immediately. 

Virgil pops up from his slumber and is drenched in sweat and bloodshot eyes. His breathing is irregular but he manages to mumble a small sentence between his panicked breaths, “Another dream...”

Virgil quickly dismisses it and he gingerly turns to get out of bed and starts getting ready for school. Getting his regular clothes on (a black hoodie with white sleeves at the lower arm and black jeans) and putting his school work back into his backpack. Virgil then brushes his teeth, fixed his hair, goes downstairs for breakfast and heads out the garage door.

To Virgil, the walk to school was always different from the back home.

Walking to school felt like you were ready to walk into a temporary prison. On purpose. 

Virgil hated when he saw the building when it came into view. It just meant he was one step closer to the boring lessons, lectures, and the harassment.

The people at Virgil’s school were mostly neutral. Never nice or never mean to him, although, there is always that one group that can never seem to stay in that neutral zone. That one group that acts like they’re above all the others. Of course that group is more athletic, charming, and handsomer than everyone else. Everyone either hates, or loves them. As much as you don’t want to stereotype people, they were the stereotype of the average jock with small brains.

Virgil walks into the hall when he sees this group and actively tries to avoid them, but he could hear his name being called out by one of the guys right when he goes to the opposite side of the hallway. 

“Hey! Look it’s Virgin!” 

Virgin. That’s what they usually call him. That stupid name has stuck around him since the second year of high school. One of the students in his class didn’t remember his name and called him Virgin instead of Virgil ‘Who would even name their kid Virgin?!’. Anyway, Those guys must’ve heard the conversation or some other kids spread that name of him around.

The group of guys walk over to him laughing and Virgil just glares at them. “Move it.” Virgil says, and continues to walk faster but the guy tries to approach in a (obviously fake) friendly manner “Common! We still have a few minutes till the bell rings!-“ “nope.” Virgil cuts him off and runs into his homeroom class, almost tripping from going under one of the guy’s hands. He sighs and takes his seat to start class and continues on with the rest of the school day.

——

The bell rings and Virgil grabs his stuff and walks out of the school gates when the same group of guys is behind him again looking at him like their next victim, so Virgil texts his mom that he’s staying at the library after school quickly and he looks back to see the group approaching him. 

Virgil already knows the drill so he knows the route to the library easily. He just has to get rid of those guys the way to it.

Running to the library after school from a group of guys who are taller, stronger, and more intimidating? Not cool, but the library is a common place for him to run off to. It’s quiet relaxing, so there’s not a lot of people there after school, and he can study there if he is pretty stressed. it’s a win-win in Virgil’s book.

Just when Virgil was going to make the turn down a shortcut alleyway, one of the guys suddenly blocks his way with his arms spread.

“Your not going anywhere Emo!”

The man’s wide body blocks the route to the library and Virgil panics for a quick second. His fight or flight mindset kicks in and he decides to quickly run the way that he came from to find another place to hide from the group. 

He races by restaurants, clothing stores, and antique shops, but he sees a cafe across the street and he quickly runs across to see the sign name.

The cafe has a light blue frame with the chalkboard sign pointing to a dark cyan door with he chalk board having a cute cat drawing on it. That’s when Virgil realizes that it’s a cat cafe. Though, he doesn’t mind it and hurriedly rushes inside.

Virgil walks with an extra entrance and he hears the sound of a bell ringing signaling that a someone is here. He hears a distance voice coming from one of the back rooms.

“Just a second!” 

While Virgil impatiently waits, he keeps looking through the window every second, but then he turns and gets a good look around the place. There is small round wooden tables with two to four chairs and a small bar, though it seems weird to have one of those even though it’s a cafe.

In the back, there is a black door looking like it’s leading to where all the coffee machines and ingredients are. The other door, had a red shade to it with a window that is currently covered with the blinds on the other side. 

He hears the sound of the red door opening and he looks at the small handle Turing.

 

 

That’s when Virgil saw him.


	3. Panic! At the Cat Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets someone very familiar. Wonder who that might be. How will they think of him? Do they remember as well?

When Virgil meets the man’s eyes, he was met with a familiar set of light chocolate brown and glasses with with freckles all over his face.

‘Patton’

Virgil stares wide eyed at the person that he’s never seen in over 18 years. He notices the small changes in his appearance from when he last saw Patton but otherwise, he basically looks the same as he did before.

He had fluffier hair and an older appearance looking like he was in his early 30s with a light blue apron and a white button up under it. After all those years though, he still had his shining smile and dad-like appearance. 

“Oh, hey! You must be a new customer!! Here take a seat-“ 

‘Oh shit. I forgot about the group of guys!’ 

Vigil needed to do something fast before the group gets his hands on him and ends up kicking his ass. 

“Um, sorry Patton, but it’s kind of an emergency. Do you have anywhere I can hide?” Patton looks concerned but responds quickly.

“Oh quick then, hide in the cat room!” Patton pushes Virgil into a room with lots of pet crates and scattered cat toys. “Wait in here!” Then Patton closes the door. 

Virgil panicked sits down in the room full of cats and begins to process the anxious situation he’s in. 

‘Okay, so I’m being chased by these guys who have been harassing me for years and I end up finding one of my closest friends in the process—‘ Virgil’s mind is spinning a million miles per hour but it also felt like the world was slowing down. The fact that Patton didn’t even ask any questions about why Virgil needed to hide proved that he trusts people a little too much. 

Virgil continues to be in deep thought until he hears the door of the cafe entrance slam open.

“HEY! Have you seen a tiny freak with purple hair running around here?” One of the tall guys said, towering over Patton like a giant wall. 

Patton didn’t flinch though as he didn’t even care. “I don’t know who you’re talking about but that’s terribly rude to say about someone! And you shouldn’t just go barging into my cafe demanding for someone to be picked on!” Patton responded.

Virgil was looking through the window of the door watching the whole interaction.

“And if I were you, you might want to leave or else I’ll have to kick you and your friends out of my cafe.” Patton threatened. 

The group of boys didn’t know what to do due to the fact that they didn’t know they were talking to the owner. The tall teenager spoke, “Whatever, old man. I bet the little freak isn’t here anyway.” The large group then left the cafe with in silence after the whole scene.

Patton walks back to the room where Virgil is in and slowly opens the door. “All clear kiddo!” Virgil gets up at pats himself of dirt when he was sitting on the floor. “Thanks Patton.” Virgil says. He truly is grateful for what Patton did even though Patton doesn’t remember him. 

“Oh by the way, I didn’t tell you my name!Actually, I remember you said me name when you walked in. You also said my name before those guys stomped in too.” Patton says in a confused voice.

“Oh? I MEAN- Oh yeah! I looked at your name tag! I don’t want to be rude” Virgil says nervously. Man, he didn’t know that Patton didn’t introduce himself yet, he just seemed to forget once he saw Patton. ‘Definitely dodged a bullet there though’ 

“Well! Let me introduce myself properly then! My names Patton! We had a rough way of meeting but I’m very happy I could help you! Nobody deserves to be picked on.” Patton opens up his hands for Virgil to shake. Virgil takes his hand shakes it and Patton asks him ,“What’s your name kiddo?”

Virgil thinks for a second about if he should say his name to him. In the end, he decides to answer truthfully, and with some Déjà vu.

“Thank you again, Patton. The names Virgil but, you can call me Virge.” Virgil tries to say it like the first time he did in the video of Accepting Anxiety. Patton laughs at the tone. “That’s a very unique name!”, He exclaims. “It sounds familiar! But I don’t remember where I heard it...” Patton scratches the back of his head while thinking, Virgil looks at Patton with a confused expression. “Oh nevermind! Since your here, do you want anything? It’s on the house, or should I say it’s on the cafe!” Patton laughs

“You don’t have to!” Virgil laughs and shakes his head rapidly “I don’t want to waste your time.”

“Your not wasting my time! Since that whole fiasco, you made my day! You don’t usually see someone bursting into your cafe asking for help.” Virgil frowns, the wording he used made it sound like it was a nuisance but, Virgil knows he didn’t mean it.

“Here, I’ll make you a nice cup of coffee!” Patton opens the door back into the main cafe room and signals him to go sit at the bar. Virgil smiles back at Patton and goes to sit down.

They both talk for a long time about random things while Patton is serving other people. It’s crazy really. To the human eye, it may look like they’ve been good friends for years when only he met Pat today. We’ll he thinks we did. 

Being with Patton’s really gives Virgil the will to keep going on with his boring life. It gives him hope that his life will be a little bit happier than the than the same old boring routine. Actually...

‘Maybe, life won’t be so boring anymore’ Virgil thinks.


	4. New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil hears rumors of the new student that he has to introduce. Who is this person?

It’s been a week later and Virgil has been going to Patton’s cafe ever since the incident with the group of bullies. Him and Patton have been talking like they always were good friends and Virgil and it made Virgil feel like they always were good friends that knew each other. He’s also learned multiple things about Patton’s new life and what he’s been doing like why he wanted to start running a cafe or what chose him to do his job.

Even though Virgil wants to be satisfied with the situation he’s in, part of him really wishes Pat remembers him. Then, they can talk about all the good memories they had, the struggles they’ve been through, and how their lives are now, but he also doesn’t want to drive Patton away with the past he doesn’t remember. It would break Virgil’s heart to not be friends with Patton.

He’s been wondering about other things ever since he met Patton though, like the fact that he saw Patton proves that he was somehow reincarnated and maybe that would potentially mean that the others... ‘No don’t think ahead about this. It’s good not to have high hopes (heh. High Hopes)’

Virgil never thought about this weird taboo thing such as reincarnation in such a long time, not that he’s trying to forget about it. To him, this new life is the regular routine now. He never talked to anyone about the topic, and to be honest, it was hard for him not to spill the secret (no tea sis). He wished he had someone to talk about this strange topic. 

He thought Patton would understand, but he didn’t, and that’s okay for Virgil. It’s not Patton’s fault that he doesn’t remember him. Virgil can keep going, after all, he lived with this secret his whole second life.

——

The bell rings and Virgil quickly walks to the courtyard. He sits down at a lonely table and continues doodling in a notebook instead of doing homework (he likes tries his best to do his homework during school so he doesn’t have any when he gets home). He was just about to draw his favorite part, until he hears two junior girls talking about the new kid that they saw in the office. He obviously knew that by what they were saying. 

“Did you see the new kid walking around today? He is one hottie.” a of the girls says giggling. 

“Oh mY gOD yes!” another girl says.

Virgil can already tell he doesn’t like this new kid but, being he good person he is, he was asked by the counselor to show him around, and he accepted it, and no. It’s totally not because he got to skip a class.

Virgil continues to go back to “homework” by doodling a small elephant in the corner of his textbook. He listens to the Lofi beats as he forgets the conversations about that new kid. ‘That’s a problem for future me later anyway. Not right now..’ 

When bell rings again, Virgil puts his stuff in his bag and starts to head to class passing though the beige hallways and blue rusted lockers still listening to the music in his black earbuds. 

Once he gets to class, time goes by quickly while he waits patiently for the office aid to come in and give his teacher the slip to leave.

The door opens and the senior office aid domes in with a couple yellow slips of paper indicating to leave somewhere. The guy hands the slip to the teacher Mr. Nelson, and he reads it thoroughly before glancing around the classroom before landing on Virgil. 

“Virgil Margot.” Mr. Nelson says. Virgil puts his stuff in his backpack and takes the slip from his teacher. “Thank you Mr. Nelson.” 

With the note, Virgil walks out quietly with the sound of a few “Oooh!!”’s in the background as he steps out of the classroom and closes the door. 

Virgil hears nothing in the halls other than the sounds of his own footsteps tapping as he heads down to the counselor’s office. ‘I have a feeling this is going to be interesting...’

——

The view of glass panes is easy to see as Virgil walks up to the office to head into the smaller section where the counselor’s office is. The room has a few seats so people can wait, with a big desk in the middle so the staff can help with anything. Virgil shows the two office aids at the large desk to confirm he’s here to see the counselor and they nod their heads indicating he can proceed.

Walking to the back room seems surreal because Virgil never sees the staff’s different rooms. Reading the name tags until he sees the black plate saying ‘Counselor’s Office’.

Virgil takes a second to recollect his thoughts before turning the handle of the room. When he opens the door he sees the counselor (duh) but the other person is what really shocks him. 

The first thing Virgil noticed was that red wavy hair parted to the side. He had smooth tanned sun kissed skin and a muscular but skinny stature. He wore a baggy red letterman jacket and dark blue jeans with red converse shoes. 

Even though Virgil noticed the boy’s red hair first. It was those emerald eyes that made his breath come to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this seems a little rushed! I’m not sure if I can make tension or atmosphere and stuff. Is it obvious on who it is? Probably lol.


	5. Emerald Eyes and Bad Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil takes the new student around school and maybe gets along with him???

“ROMAN!?!?!” Virgil screeched so high pitched that it sounded like a fucking pig squeal.

“Why that is who I am.” Roman said with a very confused tone. 

Virgil’s mind was broken, trying to piece what who was standing in front of him. Roman. The embodiment of creativity and a long time frienemy who loves Disney, a prince who slays dragons, thinks up the ideas of Thomas’s Dreamscape, and the side who hated him the most. 

“This is Virgil, he is going to show you around the school today. If you need help, you can ask him.” The counselor says dismissing the weird interaction from the two students.

“Thank you very much Sir! It was really nice meeting you. I hope to see you in the future.” Roman says to the counselor, bowing dramatically.

Virgil is still shocked at the sight of the person in front of him before Roman speaks. 

“Well what are you doing just standing there? Enjoy the view?” Roman says, doing that same old princely gesture with his arms.

Virgil takes a second to process this comment and when he suddenly realizes it, he blushes in embarrassment. 

“Huh?! Um.. I don’t kn-know what your talking about, or whatever. Let’s just go.” Virgil says as he tries to sound chill after screaming and stuttering.

Virgil leads Roman outside of the office and shows him around the school starting with the classrooms of different subjects and uses. Mostly the main classes for seniors. 

Eventually, Roman gets bored of Virgil just showing him around and decides to make (horrible) small talk. 

“So... What’s your name? You haven’t really said anything other than showing me around.” 

“Well, that is the whole point of this tour.” Virgil says deadpanned.

“I know, but I just need a distraction! All this tour stuff is pretty boring. I know I’m one for exploration but, this isn’t that fun... You know what? How about you show me where the drama room is?” Roman says enthusiastically.

Virgil sighs, “Okay, I’ll show you, but I’m not going to tell you my name.” 

Virgil doesn’t quite know why he said that, but he remembers when was he first part of the Mindscape. None them knew his name or if he had one really. For dark sides, your name was like barrier surrounding yourself. Giving your name out to anyone was a pretty dangerous thing.

The only reason Virgil is doing this now though, is because sticking to old times might be a fun way to see how Roman reacts. Differently than the first time he met him.

“If your not going to tell me your name then I’ll just have to think of some for you!”

“That sounds like a horrible idea.”

“Oh come on! What about...” Roman looks at him intently before giving an ‘I have an idea face’. “J.Delightful!”

“A Heather reference. Really?” 

“Yes, It that name totally fits you! And you know what Heathers is! That just makes it even better.”

Virgil was about to get really mad at the red brunette before realizing that Roman used to call him that. He doesn’t want to seem weird though as he already did when he screeched Roman. So Virgil continues on.

“That’s not even a name.” 

“I know it’s not an actual name! They’re just nicknames! Come on I can think of some more like...” Roman starts to use his fingers to count all the names. 

“Well there’s Hot Topic, Brad Pitiful, My chemically inbalanced romance, Emo Nightmare, Virgil, Dr. Gloom, Panic! At the Everywhere—“ 

“Wait wait wait. What was the last last one you said?” Virgil looks at him skeptically. ‘Did I really just hear that right?’ 

“What? Dr. Gloom?” 

“No! The one before that.” 

“I don’t remember! Why are you asking?” Roman says. 

“It- It’s nothing. Let’s just continue on.” 

Virgil was shocked when Roman was listing off all of those nicknames. Those were pretty much all the names that Roman used to call him before! Before... ‘don’t think about that’.

Not only that though, one of his nicknames was his ACTUAL name. This makes him think why this really happened, why everything up till this point has happened.

The same situation happened when Virgil had met Patton too! Like when Patton thought he heard Virgil’s name, before he quickly dismissed it as something else. This Virgil might be on to something that he hasn’t figured out yet, but he’s determined to figure this out. 

——

Virgil continues to guide the red jacketed boy to the drama room. As he got to the door, he stopped to face Roman.

“Okay so this is the drama room. Although, I don’t think we can get in right now because it’s locked but— what the hell are you doing?” 

Roman was looking through the small glass of the drama room’s window with both of his hands and face on the glass like a little kid. 

“This room is huge! I have never been to a school with such a large size for my subject! It’s like...” Roman moves his face from the window and starts to prepare for his next dramatic moment.

“This room and I were absolutely meant to be!~” He sings out gracefully.

“Uh, Ookay Prince charming.” Virgil smirks.

“For that is my name kind sir!” Roman proceeds to bow. 

They both look at each other for a moment and start to laugh. This ends up going on for a few minutes of just them looking at each other and laughing until Virgil regains his composure to speak regularly. 

“Alright, we got to move on now.”

“Let me look at this room for a few more seconds though!”

“Nope. Common Sir-Sings-a-lot, we gotta get going before my next class starts.”

“Oh okay! Anything for you, kind sir!” 

Virgil’s face goes a little bit red from the silly comment but he starts walking away, leading . Virgil thinks as he continues to lead the man through the same beige walls and rusted blue lockers.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been a while since Virgil has been this happy. His life has improved with the meeting of his two newfound friends. Patton and Roman don’t remember him, but Virgil thinks he’s starting to get used to it. They have have conversations with each other and have fun just chilling out.

Virgil hasn’t introduced Roman to Patton yet, but Virgil hopes that he could introduce Roman to Patton soon. The teen also knows that he’s missing one more person to complete the whole group, even though the other two don’t know about it. Virgil will have to start looking around the parts of town he hasn’t been to.

Roman, being the new kid at school, had gained a lot of attention. On one hand, he was attractive and athletic, perfect for those higher ups to take him away, but the other hand there’s those other kids who don’t like him because they judge him too quickly. Roman can easily fix that though by talking to those judgemental students and having fun just being his dramatic and Disney-loving self.

It’s probably not good for Roman that Virgil hangs out him, being the weird emo kid and all. He tries to stay away from the boy but Roman continues to follow him around with his comedic and friendly aura. This causes some unwanted attention for Virgil himself, but it’s all worth it if he gets to spend time with his “long-time” friend, and they share math class together so that’s cool I guess...

——

“Hello class. Unfortunately your teacher had to leave urgently today due to personal reasons, so we will have our new assistant staff to teach you guys for a while. You all should be nice and respect Mr. Crofter because he’s gone all out of his way to do this for you guys.” The principal says to the class, telling them to behave to this new assistant. Lots of people were mad about having a substitute, but Virgil was just relieved that he didn’t have to listen to another boring lesson about some thing they’ve gone over for 3 days now.

The principal continues to leave and the class stays silent for a moment before they all move to their respective friend groups. Virgil just puts in his music and takes out his phone as Roman talks with other students.

Virgil doesn’t mind when Roman talks to other people. It sounds selfish to say such a thing but its true. Of course Roman would have a lot of friends because of his dramatic attitude. So when Roman hangs out with other people, he just does his usual things when he didn’t have out with him like listening to music or doodle in his notebook. 

What Virgil doesn’t see is the boy trying to excuse himself from his other friends.

“Well, I’m gonna hangout over there. Cya guys!” Roman quickly walks away from the group before they could say anything. He goes to sit down next to Virgil and taps on his shoulder.

“Hey Virge! Does this usually happen?” Roman asks.

Virgil is slightly surprised but responds, “What? Oh, not at all. The math teacher is always here.”

Ever since Roman and Virgil have started talking. Their interactions were less aggressive than the first time meeting in the Mindscape. Since Virgil was a former “Dark side”, the prince was skeptical of him at first. Making rude quips and talking about him when he’s not here. When Roman has learned the emo’s real name by thinking of nicknames, Roman just responds like, “That’s why you asked me about that conversation last time! Haha I actually guessed your name right!” Which ended up leading to some funny banter.

The sound of the door creaking caused the class to go silent as the someone stepped inside. Virgil and Roman were both on their phones playing a mobile game together so they didn’t hear the substitute walking in.

The man sets a stack of paper and supplies on the teacher’s desk and starts writing on the board. “Hello class. My name is Mr. Crofter and I’m guessing you all know that I will be your math teacher for however long your teacher will be gone.” The assistant said, writing his last name on the white board.

His tone was stern and calculated with an almost robotic-like voice. He sounded like he was going to be strict substitute that will most likely not follow the original teacher’s rules. Virgil always hates how substitutes work. You don’t know what’s okay or not okay when it comes to them. Although, the voice seemed familiar to Virgil, with his robotic voice. The assistant’s voice continued to talk, while Virgil continued to play his mobile game with Roman.

During the man’s introduction, he stopped for a minute making Virgil question what was going on and he looked up from his game to see. His eyes were pretty blurry from looking at his screen for so long. The teen quickly rubs his eyes and looks around the classroom.

He was suddenly at a loss at what was happening because there was so many eyes staring down at him. ‘Why are they looking at me? Did I do something wrong?’ Virgil starts to panic and quickly faces the front desk to pay attention to the teacher, wondering what caused this eerie scilence. Virgil’s anxiety turns to shock when he sees the teacher’s appearance.

He stared into those greyish-brown eyes with a wide-eyed gaze. “Loga—“ Virgil says with such urgency, but is immediately interrupted. “Ahem, Excuse me for my silence there but, we have a change of plans. Instead of the lesson I prepared today, you will be watching a documentary until further notice.”, He said as he moved to the desk computer to put a documentary onto the projector.

A few people in the class shouted with happiness as the assistant speaks once again “And Mr. Margot.” The teen perks up again to the sound of his surname. “May I have a word with you?” And just like that, Logan stares at him expectantly and walks out of the room. Waiting for the boy to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about introducing everyone in such a rush! I just want to plot out the main concepts of this story. This is mostly self-indulgent for myself xD. Anyway! Cya in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Logan walked out of the classroom in such a dramatic fashion, Virgil knew what was next. Judging. Lots and lots of people judging you. Right after Logan closed that door, there was people staring at the boy with all sorts of different expressions. What pissed him off the most was the students that were vocal about it. 

“The emo got busted!” Someone sitting behind him said. His loud booming voice could be heard from the other side of the classroom. Virgil stands up facing the guy behind him.

“Shut it asshole.” Virgil sneers.

The guy quickly gives Virgil a threatening look before turning around to talk to his friends. Probably about him.

Virgil packs up his backpack and gets ready to leave before a certain red head grabs his arm.

“Hey, whatever it is Virge, I bet Mr. Crofter just needs help or something. No big deal!” Roman exclaims.

Virgil laughs at Roman’s positivity, “Thanks Ro. I hope you’re right.” 

The theme song of the document starts, indicating Virgil’s leave. He waves at Roman, slowly walking to the door and stepping out into the hallway. 

As Virgil steps out, he sees Logan waiting outside the door on his phone, before looking at Virgil and quickly putting it away politely.

“Very sorry about that.” Logan adjusts his glasses. 

“I think we should talk about this matter in a more private space. My office is just downstairs so follow me.”

Logan turns around, walking down the hallway. The boy nods and quickly catches up to the substitute teacher.

——

“Here we are. Sit down Mr. Margot.” Logan scoots out the extra table in his office and sits down across from Virgil. 

“Yes sir.” Virgil says, feeling like if he said anything else he would draw suspicion.

“No formalities now, Mr. Margot. Just call me Logan.”

“Yes, Logan.” Virgil says.

As Logan sat down, Virgil had a good chance to inspect Logan’s appearance. Logan wore the same clothing as he did in the Mindscape. Black polo shirt, blue tie, dark blue jeans, and those iconic similar black frames. 

Not everything was similar though, the teacher didn’t have as much of an angular face as Thomas or extreme facial expressions. He wore an emotionless expression with paler skin and gelled brown hair.

Virgil was just a little bit skeptical of Logan than his other two encounters. Logan didn’t seemed confused or effected by Virgil’s presence. In fact, he was the first to take initiative by asking him to come to his office. Maybe Logan was just mad that he was on his phone during his introduction but if he was, then why didn’t he also ask Roman to come with him? He the teacher just notice him?

“Do you know why I called you down here Mr. Margot?“

Virgil now feels like he maybe did do something he wasn’t supposed to do. He can feel a little bit of anxiousness in the back of his mind as he replies to Logan’s question.

“No Sir- Logan.” 

“Ah. Well, it seems that you were using your phone in class. It’s really disrespectful for you to do such a thing when a person’s introducing yourself. Or as you kids call it—“ Logan opens a drawer to pull out of what seems to be notecards of some kind.

“Lliiitt” Logan tries to pronounce the word but ends up sounding like one of the voices in Google translator. 

Virgil looks at him for a second, wondering what just happened before starting to laugh. He really should be scared about getting caught but those flash cards were really the last thing the pink haired boy would see. Logan just gives him a weird glare as he waits for the teen to regain his composure.

“God Lo, you still have those?!” The comment slips out before Virgil could catch it and covers his mouth with his hands. Scared of what the man across from him might think.

Logan shows little shock on his face before oddly smirking at Virgil’s comment. 

“Oh. So you remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while! Been busy with mostly drawing and stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh. So you remember?”

When Logan said those words, Virgil felt a wave of emotions but, the biggest one was relief. He finally had someone who remembered his past. He was so happy to find out that at least he had one of his best friends remember their pasts. What Virgil didn’t realize was the trickles of tears falling on his face. 

“Are you crying Virgil?” Logan asks confused.

“I’m just so happy to see you again Lo!” Virgil gives the Logan a big hug across the table, crying out of happiness.

“Nobody remembered Lo! Nobody!” Virgil said, babbling. 

“I thought I was the only one who was in a situation like this but when I found Patton and Roman, I was so happy!” Virgil continued.

“A-And they didn’t remember me a-and I just felt so alone again! They didn’t remember me I-I didn’t know what to do!” Virgil cried, hugging Logan tighter. 

“I-I’m just so- so happy that you remember Lo.” The boy dug his face farther into Logan’s shoulder.

Logan only held Virgil tighter after his outburst. He rubbing circles in the back of Virgil’s hoodie, trying his best to console the teens emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the short chapter :( but I swear to you that the next one is going to be pretty long (than my usual chapters). Once again, I hope you liked this small chapter and I hope I can get to you guys soon!! :) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready because this is going to be a longer one than my usual chapters! Hopefully my grammar isn’t that bad! I tried my best to edit it like... over 5 times!

After Virgil started to calm down, he slowly let go of his hold on Logan and sat down onto the black leather seat.

“Now that we’re done with this sentimental moment, can we proceed with the main discussion?”, Logan asks, showing a more focused expression.

Virgil’s fingers twitch anxiously but his more curious side responds, “U-uh yes of course...”

“Would you like to start us off?”, Logan politely suggests.

The boy gives a confused look to Logan and the he quickly clarifies.

“Would you like to start us off by asking a question?” 

Virgil realizes what he means by that and tries to think of something to ask Logan. 

“Sure, just let me think of something.”

“Alright. Take your time” 

Now, Virgil has always had questions regarding his present existence. Ever since he met Patton the questions have been coming up endlessly. Questions like ‘How did this happen?’ Or, ‘Why does he seem to remember everything from the past?‘, and most importantly, ‘What caused or who caused them to be where they are now?’. 

Virgil has many questions but, it’s best not to bombard Logan with such existential questions. He starts with a question asking about Logan himself.

“So, how do you remember Everything? How do you remember the past?”, Virgil asked.

‘Not ‘too’ much of a question, but not a stupid one.’

“Well, considering you had no idea how you remember, I have no such cause as to why I remember.” 

“I have always remembered. When I was born I remembered everything that had happened in my past life. From the Mindpalace, to Thomas’s friends and family, to all of you. Being Thomas’s logical side gave me an advantage since I was the part of Thomas that did the most research for his tests and essays.”

Logan spoke as if he was looking over a fond memory of his childhood, relieving memories of his past. Virgil could empathize with the logical side.

“My main goal in this life was to succeed and do great things like I’ve always wanted, but I also wanted to know what happened to me since there is no little to no evidence of reincarnation. I’ve also accumulated many theories over the years about us being linked to each other, one being about our ages as to how I could find you and the others, if you even existed in the first place.”, Logan exclaimed, clearing his throat for his next explanation.

“Since I was made in the Mindscape before you and Roman, I was guessing you were going to be in your teen years while Patton and I would be older due to the order we were created in Thomas’s mind. This evidence shows that if I were to find you or Roman, I would need to look in an area near a high school district. Also, The fact that I was born near Thomas’s hometown could prove that there was a link between me and you guys. Although, I wasn’t sure if that was true though because for all I know, you could’ve been living on the other side of the world.” 

Virgil only gaped at Logan’s evidence as to finding him and Roman. Virgil would never thought of all of their AGES being a factor into finding each other, and even if he did, Virgil would never have the actual courage to do such things. 

Knowing that Logan came up with real theories while all Virgil did was try to forget about all of it, it makes the anxious side feel like he could’ve done more than just sitting around and doing nothing.

“What is it? Is there something wrong?”, Logan asked, Interrupting the boy’s thoughts.

“That’s just... a lot to take in.” Virgil looked down, pushing down the negative thoughts into the depths of his mind.

“What about you Virgil? How do you remember?”, Logan asked.

“What?”

“How do you remember your memories of he past?”

Virgil was put on the spot, knowing he didn’t have a lot to say after Logan’s story. He answers honestly.

“Well... it was the same as you. I remembered everything that had happened right out of the womb. From being a part of Thomas, to always having good grades in school because I know mostly everything that I have learned from before.”, Virgil explains, Logan still looking at him with observant eyes.

“It’s not that different from being a part of Thomas though since I was diagnosed with anxiety. I’m also really paranoid and stress about deadlines all the time. Anxiety is such a pain but it really does help me in its own twisted way.” Virgil smiled.

Having anxiety something Virgil was used to by now. When he was little he would be scared and anxious about the smallest things others looked over. His mom got worried about him when he had his first panic attack and scheduled an appointment right after. 

From that day on, Virgil’s mom has been helping him with his anxiety and the panic attack. He’s truly grateful to be blessed with the best mom in the world. Thanks to her, Thomas, and the sides, he’s truly accepted his anxiety. Just like Thomas did with him.

“Virgil, it’s not good to be talking down to yourself like that. Something that I learned from Thomas and all of you guys is that you should always be accepting of different aspects of your personality or else it will only get worse.”, Logan looks at him, smiling softly. “You know that. Right?”

“Of course, Lo.”, Virgil says.

Virgil could tell from his first impression of Logan that he has grown softer and expresses more emotion to others around him. it really shows the teen how he has really amazing friends.

——

“Now that we got that out of the way, how did you find Roman and Patton?”, Logan asks, pushing up his black frames intently, waiting for Virgil’s reply.

“Well I only just met Roman recently. He was new to our school and the principal asked me to show him around”, Virgil says rolling his eyes amused, remembering his first reaction to seeing Roman. ‘Very smooth Virge’.

“Ah, I see, I was not informed of a new student being transferred to the school. Although, I am also a new staff member so they could’ve refrained from telling me.”, Logan says. “As for Patton, how did you know of his presence?”

“Pat’s the cat cafe owner downtown. I usually go there after school to hang out with him.”, Virgil explains. “How could you not find him? I feel like Pat would be easy to find because of how close you two are.”, Virgil smirks at the intellectual side.

Logan gives the boy a glare, cheeks softly flushing ,”I have not known about Patton owning such a place, but now that I think about it I will say that I am slightly disappointed in myself for not thinking about it. It really does fit him.”, Logan sighs.

Virgil doesn’t talk to Logan about the details on how he met Patton by getting chased by a group of guys. That would most likely lead to a long enduring lecture from Logan on how ‘telling an adult about your issues’ and ‘bullying is a very important matter and shouldn’t be downplayed’

Virgil looks down ‘I don’t want him to worry about me. It would only get worse if we got into any important matters when it isn’t that bad.’ The teen thinks.

“Yeah it really is. Event though you’re really smart, you sure can be super oblivious...”, Virgil says smirking, trying not to laugh.

“Okay, okay, lets just move on because I still got questions for you, especially about those two.”, Logan takes out a notepad. “Any changes of personality or attitude?”

“Not much was different about them. Pat still has that happy energy and is dad-like as ever. You can tell instantly by the exterior of his cafe with all of those perfectly placed cat puns.”, Virgil smiles. 

“As for Roman, he is still fanciful and dramatic and he still calls all of of those interesting nicknames”, Virgil sighs, crossing his arms.

“What kind of nicknames?”, Logan spoke intrigued.

“Things like...”, The anxious boy stops for a second, remembering what nicknames Roman has said to him before. 

“Emo nightmare, Panic!AtTheEverywhere, J.Delightful, you know...”, Virgil looks to the side. “Things from before.”,

“Interesting, I will have to look deeper into this strange phenomenon of reincarnation.”, The teacher puts away his notepad. 

“Classes are about to end. We should probably head back.” Logan stands up and stretches before closing the door to the office, walking back the classroom in comfortable silence.

——

There were many things that the Virgil had learned today, along with lots of other questions once again. It hurts his brain just trying to think about all the events that happened over he course of these past few weeks. So he starts thinking of what he should do after today rather than the looming cloud of thoughts of his head. Hearing the loud footsteps of the two walking back to the classroom.

The only thing Virgil could say about all those burning questions and thoughts is ‘let’s just leave these problems for the future me.’


	10. Chapter 10

“Alright that is it for today class, You may be dismissed.” Logan says, in his regular monotone voice.

Roman and Virgil groan in relief. The last period of the day was always the most dreaded. Having math for your last period can be hard for many reasons, for example, THINKING. 

When you just want to go home but you still have to get through one of the hardest classes that requires you to pay close attention. Not to mention its a Friday.

Just like most people, Virgil tends to pay more attention to the distractions even though he tries his best sometimes. It’s probably not helping with Roman by his side distracting him from listening to Logan’s lesson on whatever was going on at the moment. Luckily, Specs never called them out, ‘thank god.’

Roman and Virgil pack up all of their stuff and head out into the loud hallways. The pink streaked teen had to pick up some stuff that he forgot to grab in one of his classes so he tells Roman to meet him outside of the school building as the teen quickly walks to the classroom to grab some papers.

When Virgil did get his stuff and went to find Roman outside, but he didn’t see him with all of the other students exiting to the outside. He began looking at the areas farther away from the school, thinking the red head would be somewhere Virgil could easily spot. 

What the boy doesn’t see is two hands slowly creeping up his shoulders from behind..

Virgil immediately feels the touch of fingers on his shoulders as he turns around to see who it is, panicked that it might be one of his best “fans”.

“what the— Don’t scare me like that Princey!“ Virgil practically hisses.

“I’m sorry! But It’s just hilarious how you make that cat sound!”, Roman bursts out in laughter.

The emo’s face turns red as he tries to not feel embarrassed by the prince’s scare. 

“Whatever! are we ready to go or not?” Virgil pouts.

“Okay sunshine, don’t need to go all Dr. Doom and Gloom here.”

“Seriously. Dr. Doom and Gloom?” Virgil deadpans.

“Yes! I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime this weekend? It’s your turn to pick the spot, of course.” Roman smirks.

Roman and Virgil have this routine where they would go hangout at this new place to see the famous or popular things in the area. Yeah it’s small town but, there’s actually some interesting places where people hang out.

This time it was Virgil’s chance to pick where to go and the boy was wondering if this was his chance to finally introduce Roman to Patton. He was nervous about doing it at first, but at this point he was just holding back. ‘What could possibly go wrong?’ Virgil thought. Although, there was the other part of him saying, ‘what the hell are you thinking? Tons of things could go wrong!’ 

It would be really nice to get the whole group back together, it’s just weird to think that they DON’T know each other. I mean, what kind of friends group would it be if Roman and Patton didn’t talk about Disney movies or cute animals? ‘I guess the weird thing about this situation is how Logan is our teacher at the moment and Patton is a man in his early thirties.’

Virgil rolls his eyes, grinning at Roman’s stupid gestures, “Yeah, sure Ro. I’ll find us somewhere to go.” 

“Excellent!!” Roman says as he runs in circles, jumping in excitement.

“Ok, dork. I’m going to go now. Cya.” Virgil waves to the theater kid. Already walking away from the large school building. Roman gives a quick wave before leaving in his own direction. 

The teen walks home relieved that it was finally the weekend. Over having to talk to Patton, Logan, and Roman separately, it’s pretty tiring. I mean, it’s already exhausting enough just to talk to Roman. 

The main goal for the boy was to introduce Roman and Patton which will make Roman even happier to have another friend to talk to. 

Okay, Virgil has finally decided. He won’t hold back from introducing his two friends to each other. He just has to trust himself that this will end up well. With the help of Logan, he can do this!

 

——

 

“So how was school today honey?”  
Virgil’s mom asked, sitting at the table.

“Today was decent I guess.”

“Oh, decent? That’s different from the usual boring, bad, or hell on Earth.”

“What happened today?”

Virgil nervously scratches his arm under the table. “Well, I guess I’ve been making some new friends lately.”

“Friends? Like, actual friends?” His mom questions knowingly, teasing the boy.

“Yeah, is that so hard to believe?” Virgil says sarcastically.

“You know mean V, but if you want, them over. I would love to meet some of your friends.” She smiles genuinely. “I’m just so happy that you have friends to talk to.” 

“I know mom. Thanks again for dinner.” Virgil stands up and rinses his plate in the sink, and puts it in the dishwasher neatly before going upstairs. 

“No problem honey!” She says as Virgil walks up the stairs.

When the boy leaves, he doesn’t see the fond motherly smile on her face as she starts doing the dishes, thinking about how proud she is of her son, and how he finally made some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry it took a long time! I procrastinate too much and I’ve been doing other stuff like drawing, school, and epic gamer moments. 
> 
> As for the story, I’m getting to the point where I’m currently still planning out what will happen next. I’m not good with planning stories. My mind is just bits and pieces on what I would want to happen in this story. Heh... 
> 
> Well, that’s all I have for now! If you want to check out my art I’m on the TSA Amino and I finally have an Instagram. My name is just blusy.21


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil waits for Roman. Roman stands up for his friend. They both have some cute moments

The cold breezy air was brushing onto Virgil’s face as he walked out of the black gates of the prison he called high school. He kept his hands in his pockets, playing with the pop-socket of his phone before taking it out of his hoodie and putting in the passcode. The introverted boy scrolls down, finding Logan’s phone number and tapping on the iMessage.

To Specs:  
(3:40) Waiting for Roman now. Are you at the cafe?

Virgil quickly looks at his surroundings before seeing the three dots and quickly looking down, waiting for the logical man to respond. 

From Specs:  
(3:41) Yes, I am currently walking inside.

To Specs:  
(3:41) Alright, good luck with Pat ;)

Virgil smirks at the white screen on his phone before turning it off to wait for Roman, Putting on his worn out black earbuds and shuffling his playlist. He glances at different groups of student and listens to the beat of his songs, tapping his sneakers and nodding his head as he patiently waits for princey to leave the gray-bricked school building. 

Once he spots the very noticeable wavy reddish-brown hair, Virgil takes off his earbuds and waves in the boy’s direction. Roman gives him a charming smile as he snakes his way through the groups of varied students. The drama teen was about a few feet from Virgil before he gets stopped by a group of girls.

“Oh hey Ro ro! We were just talking about you!” One of the girls says, she has brownish-blonde hair with green chestnut eyes and a bright white smile. “We were wondering if you would want to come hang out with us sometime this week?”, girl happily grins at Roman. 

“Yeah! You would be lovely to have during our hangouts!”, Another girl interjects.

“Oh thank you for this delightful invitation, but I already have some plans this week with my friend!”, Roman politely refuses.

The girls seem to look at Roman, confused as a couple of them looked at Virgil in a mildly disturbed manner, trying to not appear appalled. “Don’t tell me your— are you hanging out with that emo?”, The girl with green eyes asks, looking saddened. 

“What’s his name again? Virgin?”, One of the girls laughs, as the others try to hide their own giggles but fail. 

“It’s Virgil.“, Roman said sternly, looking at the girls like they just somehow offended him and not the actual teen, who in fact, was standing just a few feet away. They immediately stop but don’t say anything about Roman’s sudden tone to their laughter.

To hear a Roman sound so serious was weird to the boy only feet apart from the interaction. He honestly count imagine Roman sounding like that without telling a weird joke or doing a grand gesture, but Virgil knows that even though he may seem that way, the guy is very loyal and protective of his friends. 

Despite what the boy said to the group, one of people from their little group interjects, “Is it really true that your hanging out with him?” Slightly uncomfortable, she subtlety looking at Virgil but the boy can obviously see the look. 

“When was I never not hanging out with Virgil?” Roman asks, frustrated and confused. 

“Look.” She looks at Virgil briefly and waves as she gets closer to whisper into Roman’s ear, “If he’s manipulating you or something, we’re here for you Ro ro.” 

At this point, Roman thought it was a kind gesture for them to help him if needed but, they were totally misunderstanding Virgil! He isn’t manipulating him or forcibly hanging out for gain, it was rude to assume such things and Roman wanted to put that into their heads.

“Look, I’m really honored that you want to look out for me but, Virgil and I are great friends and you shouldn’t treat him that way. Also, I know you called him that name on purpose, that’s not cool or mature at all. So I’m going to say this politely, please don’t have conversation with me if you just assume someone. Virgil is really one of the nicest and honest people that I’ve ever met, maybe you take a lesson from him.” 

And like that, Roman takes a moment to breathe before walking away smoothly and patting the hooded boy on the shoulder. 

“Ready to go Virgil?” Roman smiles, happily ready to leave the school grounds.

“U-uh yeah... You can call me Virge, if you want now, I don’t mind.” He says nervously. 

“Of course! Love the nickname.” Roman waggles his eyebrows. Virgil just rolls his eyes and pushes his face away. 

“Shut up Princey, it’s the least I can do for you standing up for me.” Virgil looks at him with genuine eyes. Nobody at school would’ve done that for him in their right mind. 

“You don’t need to reward me! I was just saying the truth about what they were saying was wrong. I really dislike when people do things like that.” The dramatic teen expressions bitters.

As they were walking of the school grounds, both teens happily laughed as they headed towards downtown to go get some nice beverages and pet some fluffy cats. Not that Roman knew though. It was going to be a surprise from Virgil, in fact, Roman doesn’t know any of the details at all.

 

 

He doesn’t know that Virgil set this all up for the four sides.

 

 

He doesn’t know that a familiar substitute will be there or laugh with him.

 

 

 

He doesn’t know about the wonderful cafe owner he will meet once again but in this lifetime.

 

 

 

He doesn’t know about the amazing and horrible experiences he will have with them in the future. 

 

 

 

 

And he definitely doesn’t know that this seemly small-hangout to a downtown cat cafe will end up changing his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... I don’t even want to talk about how much I keep procrastinating on this story. I want to keep it going of course! But writing is not my strong suit and it’s difficult to put my words into a story. Hopefully, I could make some screen caps of some moments in this fanfic to give it more life? Haha anyway, you probably know what next chapter will be about. I also have a new instagram account so if you want to check it out it’s blusy.21! Mostly art and stuff :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am so sorry for the bad perspective! It’s my first time writing a fanfic and my grammar is pretty bad! I have read a lot of fan fictions but it doesn’t mean I would get good at writing them! Next chapter I will be changing the perspective that I think is way better! Also the transitions are short too... sorry about that.


End file.
